


Forgetting Jenn

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jenn and Dezi break up so Rory comforts Dezi. Comforts her extremely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Jenn

You’re not going to get hung up on this. You mean, you’re _not_  hung up on it. You would just like to know _why_  she broke up with you? If you’d done something wrong then you two could have talked it out, plain and simple. Yeah, sure, she had been acting weird lately, but you didn’t think she’d break up with you. You aren’t sure what you thought. Still, maybe you can patch things up if you find out what you did wrong, yeah?

You’re still friends, she’d said so, so it’s not like she’s going to avoid talking to you or something. You’ll just send her a text. You can’t sound desperate, though. You’re not desperate, just curious is all. You do love her, after all. Surely she knows that. Maybe that was it. Maybe she didn’t know that you loved her. You should have made it more obvious.

“Deeeezi,” you hear Rory’s voice only a few moments before he practically kicks your bedroom door open. “Deeezi.”

“Rory,” you sigh. “How many times have I told you not to pick my locks?”

“Yer sister let me in,” he corrects you. You didn’t know your sister was home. What’s she doing out there? Rory closes the door behind him, prances towards your desk and dropping his bag before promptly setting up an entire bar on top of you work desk. More importantly, on top of your work. “So I heard what happened with Jenn.”

“Okay?” you reply. “Could we talk about this later actually?”

“No see if I leave you alone you’ll do something dumb and as your friend, I can’t let you do that,” he assures you, calmly going about making two drinks. They’re both for him, obviously, as you don’t drink. He pulls a chair from another corner of your room and mounts it backwards to sit very close to you. He removes your shades carefully, placing them out of the way much to your displeasure.

“I think you’ve had too much to drink,” you tell him blandly. Rory nods thoughtfully, taking a slow slurp from one of the drinks with a loud ‘hmm’. You really have better things to do right now. You can only hope that he gets bored pretty soon.

“So tell me what happened,” he insists, placing his drink down and propping his elbows on your table to peer at you pointedly.

“Rory-”

“I’ve already heard it from Jenn, so spill,” he says. That’s not fair. He knows you’re going to want to know what Jenn said about it. You tap your fingers on the edge of the table mildly.

“Not much to tell. She just said she wanted to be friends again,” you shrug simply. “That’s all.”

“Mmhmm. Aand?” he draws on.

“And nothing. Now we’re friends. Just friends,” you scoff. Rory rubs his chin, nodding solemnly.

“And how does that make you feel?” he asks. He sounds just like his father. This is probably on purpose. You rub your face with your fingers. You’re really not in the mood for this at all. Rory fiddles with a strand of your hair fondly. “Come on. Tell Ro-La.”

“Rory,” you breath. “Could we not. Please.”

“Alright, alright,” Rory says, pushing himself upward again. “I won’t push right now,” he assures you, standing and heading for your dresser. He rifles through your things to find a brush an gladly returns to stand behind you. “I just want you to know that I’m here for you. I know you were like super hardcore for Jenn. Jenn’s kinda thick you know. She’s realise what she’s missing, just watch.”

“Don’t try to get us back together,” you sigh.

“Why? Do you want me to? Because I tots will,” Rory assures you quickly. You don’t dignify this with an answer. He takes the bobby pins out of one of the buns on the back of your head and unravels it to the full seven feet of glory. Dutifully he brushes through it and its entirety, backing halfway across your room to do so. “There are other girls you know. There’s Ampora. She’s nice once you get past all the- uh- okay maybe not Ampora.”

“I just wish she would have given me a reason. I would like to know what I did wrong. I had to do something wrong, right?”

“Okay but like what about Vantas. She is def a cutie. Or Zahhak? You two get along so well. Why don’t you date her?”

“Rory I’m really not interested in dating anyone else,” you promise firmly. “Jenn was the one.”

“Jenn is pret great, I’m not arguing that, but just a thought; maybe she wasn’t?” Rory suggests nonchalantly. He plops himself at the edge of your bed and strokes your hair gladly. That, unsurprisingly, isn’t really what you want to hear. “Maybe you should just forget about her.” You rub your temples mildly.

“What did Jenn say about it?” you ask.

“She asked me not to tell,” Rory replies. That’s great. “Oh! Maryam is like the best for stuff like this. I mean, I know he’s a dude but man there aren’t a lot of girls that are great for you.” You lay your head on your desk, picking up your shades again to focus on something other than this conversation. Ror is quick to pluck them out of your fingers, though, tossing them on your bed far out of reach. He wraps his arm around your neck. “Let’s play a game or somethin hm?”

“Alright,” you agree and Rory practically hosts you out of your seat. He tosses you onto your bed happily and flops down beside you. He fiddles with your computer for a few moments before sitting back and passing you a controller. He’s right, you guess, and you should probably get Jenn off your mind before you do something stupid. You take the bobby pins out of the other side of your head, carefully undoing the bun.

Rory grabs you happily, pulling you into his lap and affectionately nuzzling you. He’s a very affectionate fellow. You exhale mildly, but you’ll admit this is almost kind of nice. He rests his chin on your shoulder while you play.

“Seriously though, Maryam is supposed to be like the guru of giving face. He has like a whole sex positive blog about it and everything. Explicit tips and everything.”

“There’s more to a relationship than giving face.”

“Sure, but pretty sure there’s not much to sleeping around. The best way to forget about someone is to sleep with all of the girls,” Rory assures you.

“Solid advice,” you answer blandly.

“Okay, be honest now, when was the last time you had good cunlingus? Like come now, I know Jenn had to be lacking in that department,” Rory says pointedly.

“Could we go back to talking about Maryam’s blog?” you reply.

“See? I knew it. Hate to say it, but Jenn is a selfish mo.” You don’t answer. “I mean even if you like her, you gotta admit she could use some improvement.”

“Yeah,” you murmur. “But to be fair, she’d never been with a girl before.”

“But she has one! That’s like me looking at a penis and going man what do I do with this?” That’s not exactly the best way to put it, but that’s beside the point. Again, though, you would really like to get off this point. You change the topic.

“How’s Joan doing?” you ask.

“We’re taking a break,” he answers without hesitation.

“What happened?”

“What? Nothing happened? We’re just taking a break. You know, making sure we’re still happy and whatever,” he explains as if it’s perfectly normal. What do you know about being normal? You’re the least normal person you know and you know Jude Harley. Playing games does distract you for a little while, until Rory starts being very affectionate on your neck.

Like super affectionate. Likely holy shit that’s his tongue on your skin.

“Rory, please stop,” you insist immediately.

“Hm? Oh. Sorry,” he murmurs, leaning his head against you. He’s drunk which is the only reason you let it go. He’s always drunk. You try to go back to playing games, but your suddenly too warm for the room. Rory has effectively stopped playing, likely having fallen asleep on your shoulder. You’ll have to admit the physical contact is probably exactly what you need right now. Platonic physical contact, obviously.

You sigh to yourself slowly, shaking any dumb thoughts from your head. It’s not like you’d take advantage over the fact that Rory has been dying to get with you for as long as you can remember. Well not dying maybe, it’s not like he’s break up with his girlfriend to get with you. That’s not what you’re suggesting. Though, he’s not with his girlfriend, is he?

No. No. You wouldn’t do something like that to Rory. That would be completely unfair to him. You mean, you wouldn’t do something like that anyways. You are not a hetrosexual. You are also not a homosexual. No! It’s _Rory_. He’s your best friend. Jenn was also your best friend. Yeah, you’re perfectly normal obviously. Break up with your girlfriend and the next thing you know you’re trying to sleep with your friend to make her jealous. You shouldn’t be allowed to have friends.

Rory yawns, dropping his control into your lap. This is uncomfortable, now. You toss your controller aside and remove Rory from around you, awakening him easily. He responds by tightening his grip around your waist, pulling you back down.

“Dezi,” he whines. “I came over to comfort you. You could at least humor me.”

“You fell asleep,” you scoff, pushing at his face to get him off.

“Because you’re being boring,” Rory sticks his tongue out at you. So you kiss him. It surprises him only slightly more than it surprises you to which he replies by grabbing and handful of your hair and pulling you away. Okay. Not the response you thought you would get.

“Let go of my head, Rory,” you command calmly. He does quickly.

“Sorry,” he says quietly. “Are you drunk?” he asks.

“No. That stuff is still disgusting,” you promise, rubbing the base of your skull. “Aren’t you the one that said I should be sleeping around?”

“Uh,” comes the slightly suspicious but mostly confused answer. “But me?”

“Nevermind,” you murmur simply. It was a dumb idea from the start. Rory grabs a handful of your hair. Again.

“Wait. I didn’t say no,” he says. “I was just making sure and all. You know, keeping you from doing something stupid.”

“Listen to me Rory. If you pull my hair again, I will burn your first edition Complacency of the Learned,” you warn. Rory takes his hands away from your hair completely and you huff. He kisses you, more cautiously than you had kissed him. It’s kind of weird, yeah. You can’t say that you have any romantic feelings for him. He knows that. You respond, albeit slightly awkwardly. You’re still new at this, though you wouldn’t want to admit that.

Rory pulls to onto the bed, rolling over easily. He’s, unsurprisingly, bigger than you, but most people are. Though he’s about the same size as Jenn, they have completely different shapes. Not that you’re thinking about Jenn. Rory is an excellent kisser, excellent to distract you from your thoughts to focus on what he’s doing with his tongue.

He doesn’t actually touch you anymore than that, though, like suddenly this isn’t something he’s propositioned a hundred times before. You could still change your mind. You definitely should, actually, but you don’t. You need this.

You do the work of tugging your shirt off over your head, tossing it aside absently. Rory grins at you, a comforting sort of smile like this is no big deal. It’s really not, you think. He palms your small chest gently, watching your face for your reaction. You have little. You can’t say your chest is exactly sensitive for you. This is cue for Rory to head down further. He brushes his thumbs down your stomach, licking his lip nervously as he undoes the clasp of your jeans.

He stops momentarily to take off his shirt. It’s not as if you haven’t seen each other topless before. It’s more comfortable with a friend, really. Rory slips his hand into the open on your pants and presses his fingers against your cunt. You exhale sharply.

“Your face is red,” he teases, sticking his tongue at you.

“Surprise, surprise,” you reply. “At least the blood is going to my head.” You press your knee between his legs, nuzzling the hard on there and causing Rory to let out a short cut moan. He puffs his cheek out before quickly going to work yanking your pants off. He’s careful enough to not get any of your unreasonably long hair caught in the commotion. He hoists your hips into his hands and drags you down the bed a bit before kneeling down between your thighs.

He presses his mouth to the front of your panties. You gasp softly. Rory slips his finger under the waistband of your panties, dragging them down slowly. He then slingshots them across the room where they fall behind your dresser. You stare at him blandly.

“Was that necessary.”

“Hella,” is the simply response. He presses his tongue to your cunt and you can find it in yourself to forgive him. It’s not just his kisses that are excellent, unfortunately. His tongue flickers over your clitoris and you shudder in a manner very unlike yourself. You grasp the back of his head in your fingers, gloves separating your palm from his coloured hair.

Rory runs a hand over your waist and along your stomach, pressing against your breast with soft fingers. This time, you arch your back into it and he pinches a pert nipple between his fingers. His tongue explores your warm cavern thoroughly, finding spots you didn’t even know were so full of nerves. He presses a finger to you expertly, rolling your clit in a manner that makes you see stars.

“Fuck, Rory,” you breath, grasping a handful of the bedclothes. Rory peers up at you with those pink eyes so smugly. You twist on the bed mildly, biting your lip. “Fuck.” Your orgasm is intense, more so than usual, and you grip Rory’s hair tightly in reflex. He drags his tongue over your cunt as he stretches himself back out to lay beside you.

He kisses you again and you taste yourself on his lips.

“Maryam shouldn’t be the only one with a blog,” you murmur.

“I am a lady pleaser,” Rory promises. You pick up your shades from the corner of the bed where they came very close to taking a tumble and dawn them calmly. You have several missed messages from Jenn. You get up, searching for your shirt again and Rory pivots into a sitting position behind you. “Something wrong?”

“Huh? No. Jenn wants to get back together,” you tell her, unable to help the little quiver of a smile that comes to your face. You’d almost forgotten.

“Oh. That’s- great.”


End file.
